


What Do You Mean I Have The Force?

by Milaispissed



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Authority Figures, Avoidance, Choking, Consent is key, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Mean, Rough Oral Sex, Snoke Being a Dick, The Author Regrets Nothing, already met, but snoke ships it, he's actually emotionally abused, im sorry, light saber if you get what i mean, respect woman juice, rough, roughhhhhhh, she was a lesbian?, top vs top, turns out shes a power bottem for kylo, wrote this at like 3 am
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:15:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24841396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milaispissed/pseuds/Milaispissed
Summary: I wrote this at the three in the morning so sorry if it's bad.Annex Kilian is a General in the stormtrooper branch and is responsible for the training of both troopers and pilots. She was a pilot before she climbed the ranks to General. Kylo met Annaix while she was a pilot instructor when he had passed they didn't see each other ever again until she reports to General Hux and sees him. He remembers her.
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry.

07:37

Being seventeen minutes late to a meeting with General Hux was not ideal but unavoidable. I was also a General but in the training of the stormtroopers and pilots. Hux was my commanding officer even though technically I was a higher rank, but I didn’t want to argue because the vacuum of space was a wall away. I speed-walked to the double doors of his office and opened them in dramatic fashion to find him sitting at his desk with his computer. He looks up from his computer and folds his arms.

“Apologies for my tardiness- “

“I don’t need excuses, just give me the report”

“Well, generation 47 of the troopers training is going perfectly. I did have an incident during morning laps but it’s being dealt with as we speak- “

“What was the incident?” It was fucking Kylo Ren. He stood with his back to me while observing the galaxy from the glass windows.

“It-it was um, a fight. It was a fight.” I stuttered, trying to smooth out my officer gear as a method to keep calm. He turns around and slightly raises his head as a sign to say explain? “You obviously know that each generation of troopers, one is chosen to become a knight. What I thought was friendly competition turned into a full-on brawl, they’re being punished by my lieutenants, who are tending to their behaviour and their wounds.”  
“Seems like you have it under control.” You smirk for a moment, but it quickly leaves as you look at Hux, whose face is bounded with annoyance. I continued to talk to Hux  
“But the pilots are struggling, if you could authorise that some of the uncommissioned pilots to become instructors, that would be- “  
“Weren’t you a pilot? I remember you being my instructor.”

“Yes sir, I was but I haven’t flown in years and the tech has upgraded immensely since I stopped it would be a waste of resources to- “Once again I was interrupted by the dark man in the helmet.

“I’ll assess you, 0800 tomorrow.” I stood silent for short while; I did not want to get back seat flown by Commander Ren. “Well General?”

“Of course, sir” I nod my head coolly trying not to raise suspicion.

“Now is that all General Kilian?”

“Yes, General Hux,” You walked out the double doors in the same fashion that you came in. My boots echoed the halls until I turned into the infirmary to find two lieutenants sitting by each bed of each private who are still out cold. “Lieutenant Enes, what’s their vitals?” You said with authority quickly startling both lieutenants but more Enes. She stands quickly and takes a holopad.  
“Private QKO-496 has a fractured skull and linear femur break. Private LRE-846 has two compound broken ribs and a punctured lungs without the obvious bruising between the both of them.” I stared at Eres; her hair was carefully tucked away in a small bun from her usual short wavy hair. 

“Right then, Lieutenant Inel watch these two and tell me when they regain consciousness. Enes, with me” I point to the door and with that I lead her into my office, the journey was a silent one. I open the door for her then walk in myself. “Lieutenant, I’ve had some complaints been filed, I guess you’ve been a naughty girl,” I locked the door behind me, and took a moment to look at her before making any next move. She was an absolute stunner with a palpable softness about her. Dark saucer eyes, round cheeks, loose black ringlets and rolling curves in all the right places. I wanted to wrap all of her around my fingers.  
With the door and wall partitions running all the way to the floor, we were perfectly hidden in our little closet full of scandal. But the space wasn’t exactly soundproof, so we laboured to stay quiet as we began our exploration of one another. No words were exchanged—we sought permission through glances and cautious touches. My cheeks tingled hot brought her hand to my face, stroking the corner of my jaw with her impossibly soft thumb. I placed my hand over hers; almost instinctively, our fingers interlocked, and our lips drew close like magnets dragging us together.

I lost myself in the swirl of the familiar softness of her. She smelled like someone I once knew. Our hands made quick work of each other’s terrain. Her fingers unravelled my nerves as they trailed down my back, releasing the frenzied butterflies from the hidden cage door I didn’t know existed. I ran my fingers up into the thick curls of her hair and pulled her gently by the base of her skull further into my kiss. In return, she clutched at my hips to weave me deeper into her world.

My hand slinked under the edge of her fitted trousers and I lifted her shirt to graze her soft skin the aftershock of her shiver spilled out from her tongue into my mouth. I drank it in like nothing else could ever quench my thirst. My nimble fingers teased between her leg and the waistband of her trousers and pulled them down to reveal her panties until I could smell the heat of her shadows. Slowly, gently, they moved in and up towards the swollen silk of her knickers. She poured her gasp down my neck as I traced the line of her slit with torturous care and kissed down the valley between her breasts. When I slid the silk aside and dipped my middle finger between her folds, I was met with a gush of approval. I slid her slick up to her throbbing clit and traced mindful little circles around and around. The build was almost imperceptible, but I gradually added more pressure to my stroke. Gauging the intensity of the shocks flitting down her spine, behind her knees, back into my fingers. I think I was onto something: she buried her face into my shoulder and heaved every ounce of air from her lungs to stifle a desperate moan.

Feeling her harden and open into me, I increased the quivering speed of my touch. My mouth leaned on the ledge of her collarbone; I felt the whip of her head jerking back on my lips. The cords of her neck were strained, presumably to quell the sounds training to escape.  
She tapped my forearm and squeezed it tight. I took it as a sign to continue exactly as I was—she was close. One of her hands gripped my hair while the other grasped futilely at the wall. I felt her clit thump back into me while her hips tried to buck me right off. As gradually as I built, I slowed my swirling roll, guiding her back down to me from her pinnacle of bliss. The back of her head was teetering to and fro. She was all teeth and heavy breath.

I stood back to admire her in her euphoria, but it was as though I’d tripped a wire. Her eyes flashed open and she lunged at me. Hands first, then lips—hungry gratitude. She bit down on my bottom lip while she pried my trousers open and forced them down to the ground around my ankles. She then pushed me down on my desk and squatted down in front of me, looking up at me with her come-drunk eyes.  
I shook my head in an attempt to give a compliment, but I would never have found the words for even if I could speak. I ran my hand through her hair, down her face. She caught my thumb in her mouth and sucked it in deep, running her tongue along the knuckle. I felt the flick at the base of my spine where it connected with the cool porcelain behind me. She impatiently tugged at the waistband of my underwear. I raised my hips and we pulled them down together. She pried my knees apart, exposing my vulva to her. My breath was heavy and short all at once in anticipation of more of her tongue on more of me.  
Her breath was hot and teasing as she kissed up the length of my inner thigh, ever closer to my aching core. She flicked me once, twice, between every fold. Sucking in the bud of my clit, she held it in the warmth of her mouth. My pulse tried to hit the roof of her mouth, but I felt it in mine. The subtle shock urged my eyes open. I admired her tongue as it moved in and out of my field of vision and noticed that though one hand was squeezing my thigh, the other had made its way between her legs. I bit my lip to stifle a groan. She didn’t skip a beat. She bit my earlobe approvingly and kissed me again, tongue darting in and out, as she teased at my entrance with one, then two fingers.

The tips of her fingers massaged at my opening while I pushed my clit to the brink. My hips rose in anticipation. She slid deeper and deeper until she was as far as she could reach with every thrust, curling her fingers up to my belly button every time she slid out. I like to think we were the definition of stealth, but there’s no way someone wouldn’t have heard us if they set up shop in the next office over in that moment.  
She nibbled at my neck as she dragged the orgasm right out of me. Palm pressed to the desk eyes scrunched, jaw clenched, my head tapped the wall behind me a little harder this time. My leg started to twitch violently as my hips fell down following the harsh yet extremely welcome release. She pressed her lips to mine to distract me from the loss of her fingers, breathing life back into me drawing an end to our total fluke of an encounter. We both dress back up quickly. She opened the door to check: Yep, coast is clear. She turned back to steal one more kiss before we walked out. “I’ll see you later”


	2. Filler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Kylo sorry :(   
> also im sorry that its super short i wasnt really feeling this but you needed to see what type of person Annaix is :)

I fixed and smoothed out my uniform and before you say anything, me and Enes are not together we just understands each other’s needs more than most men, so we satisfy each other. We are both consenting adults and she understands she cannot have a relationship with a General, so we keep our distance to avoid attachment. I continue to the training sector of the ship. With my entrance, the troopers brace. I holt in front of them so they quickly form ranks.

“At ease,” They had relaxed slightly and put their hands behind their back. They are not wearing their trooper gear, but rather tactical trousers tucked into their boots and a white vest that says cadet on back with bold black letters. “What happened this morning was unexpectable and will NOT repeat itself. No matter where you rank you will always be a storm trooper, there is no need for fighting,” Troopers stood with ears of engagement understanding the situation, my mind thought back to the times I was standing in their position, uneased by what the future holds; I still am. “I started as a trooper pilot meaning I ranked low middle, yet now I am here, and here you are calling me General. Quite honestly the only advice I could give you is to think of what name you want people to call you by and work hard toward that but if you want to become a Knight of Ren forget having a home. Forget having any sort of attachments. You are not an individual, you are nothing but a warrior, you are less than a droid. The only thing that you will be known for is violence. The…less fortunate amongst you might enjoy that but if you have any common sense, the Knights of Ren is not a desirable job.”

“Yes, General.” Was shouted, I felt sorry for troopers. They had no voice of their own, brain-washed from a young age. Sad.

“Right pack it up we’re going to the range; I’ll see you there. Move people!” I move to the side and they jogged out still in rank. I walked over to my chambers to change into my PT clothing until an awful headache struck forcing me to my knees, but I quickly got up with the pain still booming trying to ignore it. I reached my accommodations quickly slipped into my PT uniform and walked out the door when it suddenly stopped. Thank the stars. I quickly jog up to the range to see the cadets crowding round a singular shooter. As I move closer, the cadets part until I reach the person who has all their attention.  
“High Admiral Syko,” I stand up straight, he looks up at me in surprise and mimicked my action, we stood in silence for several moments, the cadets grew anxious and avoiding eye contact with each other until me and Syko burst out laughing. “It’s good to see you, Khan” Some cadets breathed out in relief.

“It’s been too long, Annaix” 

“Yes, it has, give a minute,” I turn to the cadets which quickly scurry off into their own booths, some spotting some shooting. “You look bigger? Have you been working out?”

“Yeah I have actually, you’re the first person to notice,” He chuckled. “So? How are you?”

“Oh me? Nothings changed other than rank. I’m not seeing anyone currently.”

“Oh really? Hm.”

“What was that?”

“What was what?”

“The hmm”

“I thought you’d at least be dating someone, maybe even a kid.”

“Who do you think I am? A mother?” I said mockingly. 

“Yeah, I didn’t think that through, did I?” I swayed my head. “I have a personal ship maybe we could go to the nearest planet and go to a cantina? Say ‘round 1200?” I smiled and was about to accept but realised I had a assessment 

“I would love to but I’m getting assessed for my pilot license by Commander Ren himself and I don’t know how long it’ll take.”

“Shittttttt, I’m sorry I even brought it up.” 

“It’s going to be a nightmare” Boom. The raging headache return. I, once again, heeled over in pain.

“Anna! What? What’s wrong?” I stumbled my way up with the help of Khan. And it’s gone. What the fuck? I inhaled and straighten my back.

“I’m fine, I’m fine, that’s been happening a lot.”

“Maybe you should, I don’t know, get that checked out?”

“Oh come on, it’s fine it’ll be over in a couple of days” He didn’t respond but rather gave me the side-eye, he knows there is no point arguing with me because I’m stubborn as a super nova. We stood in a comfortable silence. I missed him and he knows that I felt his hand creep up my back and placed his hand on my shoulder to pull me closer. I felt his dear warmth. I didn’t say anything because I didn’t have to ruin it, we both over looked at the troopers who were conducting themselves properly at a shooting range. I moved away from his reach to help a cadet, then another, then another and then another which when on for five hours at minimum at least most of the cadets learned something new today and that was enough for me. I wrapped it up with cadets and sent them on their way to do whatever they wanted to do in their free time. I’m a General not a babysitter, me and Khan agreed to meet for lunch in two days. As I was walking to my room, I felt something it was a mix of anxiety and unease. I knew I was force-sensitive but this was something else, I looked around to find a dark figure in front of me but as soon I blinked it was gone. I’m sleep-deprived, that’s what it is. I’m hallucinating. I haslty find my chambers and take off my clothes and throw myself onto the round bed, like that I’m out.


	3. The assesement...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yo im sorry but i feel like they gone take a long time to fuck but im not gonna make you wait too long but long enough to make you thrist for it lmao

08:13  
I waited patiently at the docking station for Commander Ren, the large bay almost outstretched the ship itself. I had told Enes that she would take my place of position today as I was going to be occupied. You could see TIE fighters being hooked up and released into the abyss of space, the constant movement made me feel at ease almost like when you people-watch. It had a calming effect which was quickly interrupted, I looked to the shutter doors not a second later Commander Ren had appeared. He didn’t have his cloak which somehow made him seem taller, he stomped his way toward me then stopped an arms distance away. He stood quietly.

“Which are we taking?” Pointing to the jets, trying to make this less uncomfortable.

“We are taking my ship.” His automated voice made him sound more like a droid than human. Wait what did he mean his ship? The silencer? I didn’t say anything but rather followed him to the deck, I felt like a porg following its mother aimlessly. He enormously broad shoulders and was tall as the doors meaning he had to duck slightly. Now I get why the girls in the medical bay were drooling over him the other day. The way he carries himself demands both respect and courtesy but shone with anger and irritation. We reach his ship; the hatch was already open. He stops and allows me to get on first, he is quick to follow. I sit down in the pilot’s seat until I realise it’s only a one-seater.

“Where are you going to sit?” He just stares at me. Then looks at the control board.

“List them off” That’s what I do for the next fifteen minutes, once in a while I don’t know what a button does, and he’ll say. Then I continue, he leans his arm onto the chair and his other on the side of the control panel. He was so close to me I could hear him breathing slowly which again in a way was therapeutic and helped me stay calm.

“And this the- “I grabbed the two handles “Yoke.” I look to my left and he was already looking at me. He stayed like that for a few moments until he spoke up.

“Start it up,” I nod my head and by pure fucking luck I got it going first try. It was hovering, I couldn’t see what expression he had but his head was tilted in what I thought was surprise. “Take off.”

“What?”

“I said take-off, or did you not hear me?” I could tell he was sneering his words. It was a cold, clear voice with a synthesized edge. I huffed as he was moving to the wall until he stopped and turned around and grabbed my cheeks with one ginormous hand. “What was that?” My breath hitched and began to speed up.

“Nothing Commander.”

“That’s what I thought,” And pushed my face forward. I looked down at the yoke for a moment until I made it thrust forward into the vacuum of space. I could hear that he fell backward into the wall but only to hear a slight chuckle from the back. He moved forward and turned off the engine. We kept going at around 132 kilometres an hour “Start it up again” I rushed this time, quickly trying to fiddle with the start toggle with the exhaust calibrator. Which didn’t go down all the way, but I tried again regardless. Which still didn’t work, I said screw it and applied the anti-compression brakes that slowed down the ship but the engine still wasn’t on so I thought that if I could turn on the boosters the ships safety features would kick in and thank the ancients that did the job. After a few seconds I stopped us to a halt, I buried my face into my hands. I breathed in deeply to calm myself from panicking, we were miles away from the finalizer and I had completely forgot that Kylo Ren was with me. Welp I failed my exam. “I’m surprised that even got it started, let alone think of a backup plan when I blocked the exhaust- “

“Excuse me!? You could’ve killed us!”

“You are to speak when spoken to, General.” The turned his head sharply.

“I apologise Commander Ren, but this is not acceptable,” I stood up to face him, but he was a solid 5 inches taller than me. So, he had to bend his neck down to look at me. ”I understand that this is an assessment, but I never put your life in danger! I’m beginning to question-“He quickly responded with a hand around my throat, he tightened his grip only slightly to warn me that he is willing to grasp me harder. I wrap my hands around his wrist.

“Never question me. I know what I’m doing but I will not apologise for my methods even if an imbecilie like you can’t understand them,” He paused for a moment “Is this…? Arousal I’m feeling from you, General?” Sick bastard, I couldn’t even reply “ Now that language isn’t acceptable is it? Now before you do something you will regret, get us back to the finalizer or one of us will come out of this ship in a body bag.” All I could was nod, he pushed me back into the chair as he let go of my neck. I massaged my gullet as I step up the engine and turned the silencer around. The journey quiet, but I could tell he was still looking at me, I could feel the burning at the back of my neck, the stars were all over the void of space making me feel less alone. “How long have you been able to feel the force, General?” I coughed before I answered.

“I don’t know what you are talking about, Sir.” And he left it at that, my mother had always told me to keep that fact that I can sense the force a secret because my mother did not believe in the Jedi order nor did she believe in the teachings of the Sith but now they are both gone and being anything but average will get you killed, I choose to keep my mouth shut. The readings on the specs were normal and the additional weight on the fighter didn’t disproportionate the centre of manmade gravity. We arrived back rather quickly, after a pretty rough landing I opened the hatch and tried to make my escape from the scary man. He caught onto my elbow.

“You didn’t pass your assessment,” He let go as he had my attention “So you will have lessons provided by me, if you have an issue with that you can talk to the Supreme Leader. Same time, are we clear General?” Oh, of fucking course, obviously I had an issue with it but I’m not going to disturb the supreme leader because I didn’t want this jackass telling me what to do. Oh, to the time he was a lower rank than me.

“Yes, Commander Ren” I said through gritted teeth and made my exit. Ancients, I need a drink.


End file.
